


looking back

by galactics



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactics/pseuds/galactics
Summary: “How does it happen?”McCree glances over at the kid. He’s still not used to looking at himself, like a old photograph animated, but he follows Jesse’s eyes to his arm anyway. “You know I can’t tell you that, much as I might like to.”Jesse purses his lips. “I know. Thought I’d ask anyway in case you were feeling generous.”|A conversation where time travel happens and McCree from the past chills with McCree from the future.





	looking back

“How does it happen?”

McCree glances over at the kid. He’s still not used to looking at himself, like a old photograph animated, but he follows Jesse’s eyes to his arm anyway. “You know I can’t tell you that, much as I might like to.”

Jesse purses his lips. “I know. Thought I’d ask anyway in case you were feeling generous.”

He takes another swig from the glass of whiskey he requested. The two men are on borrowed time, but they’re being accommodated. “Sorry.”

Jesse sits up, then leans back down on his arms again. McCree remembers that. The fidgeting. Gabriel used to put a hand on McCree’s shoulder and push down until he went still. He almost wants to go across the room and put a hand on his younger self to remind him of the habit. He wonders how Gabriel’s doing, here.

“What did it feel like?” Jesse blurts out again. “When you lost it.”

McCree laughs this time. He asked a lot of stupid questions when he was younger. “It wasn’t pleasant, I’ll tell you that.”

“Look, I’m just trying to get some answers. I want to be prepared, least a little bit.”

“Nothing prepares you for getting your arm cut off, kid. You could spend all day ‘preparing’ and it’d still knock you on your ass.”

Jesse’s eyes widened. “Cut off?”

This time, it’s McCree’s mouth that tightens. “I already said more than I should’ve.”

“Come on.” Jesse sits forward. “Tell me about it. The more I know, the better it’ll go.”

McCree only lets words loose out of spite. He immediately regrets it once they’re out. “Worst thing I’ve felt so far. Like someone tore off a piece of my soul with it.” A shiver worms its way up his neck until he tilts his head back. “Like someone ripped me open and poured fire down the chute.”

“What’s the worst part?”

McCree has to think about that. It’s one big blur for the most part, just a horrible smog in the timeline of his memories, but he settles on something. “The tendon. The pain runs through your whole body when it’s cut. I remember—your toes curl, and you seize up, because that’s the moment where your brain knows it’s gone. That you’ve lost something.” He realizes his palms are sweating and takes a drink. “I’d rather meet the maker than feel it again.”

When he doesn’t hear Jesse’s response for a moment, he looks at the other man. Jesse’s eyes are dark and hooded, staring at the floor with an intensity that only comes from men who are waiting for an awful thing to come about. He must’ve looked the same way, right before, when the blade was an inch from his skin.

He takes a breath and is irritated to feel it shake from his lungs. “Feel prepared yet?”

Jesse shakes his head. “Not particularly.”

Another drink and the liquid is gone, leaving only a few thin slivers of ice in the glass. They rattle as his hand shakes, and he leans forward to drop it a few inches to the ground. “Told you.”

Jesse snorts. “You sound like Gabe.”

McCree smirks. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> well i had this little idea but i didn't wanna write a whole fic to go with it; sorry its so short... i love jesse and i rlly wanna write more shit like this where he just gets to see how he was when he was younger, think about how he is now....basically a character study with a catch lmao. ty for reading <3


End file.
